poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heading Back to Big Blue and Fight Black Shadow
They saw Jody coming Falcon: Jody? What's wrong. Jody: It's Black Shadow! He captured, Phoenix! All: What! Jody: And he take over Big Blue! Shoutmon: Come on, let's go! Meanwhile Black Shadow: I finally take over this place. And I think I forgot something. I think I need to do. He ran off Myotismon: Now, it's time for me to turn you into a Heartless. Phoenix: (Gasp) He is using he's power and then Black Shadow bump him Myotismon: Watch it will ya!? Black Shaodw: Who are you? You're not supposed to be here. Myotismon: You don't remember, who brings you here? Black Shadow: I don't think so. You have to leave, now. It's my place. Myotismon: Very well. I'll leave. And you'll the day you spurned my help! He disappeared, Black Shadow is making a contraction and then it got Exploded Back to our Heroes They saw a Smoke coming from that Store. Falcon: We have to get there fast! They ran off, and they saw everything that Black Shadow did, and they saw him Black Shadow: Captain Falcon! Falcon: Black Shadow! Black Shadow: I never expect you to see here. Falcon: What are you doing to Phoenix? Black Shadow: Want!? Phoenix? You just make some stories. He saw Phoenix Black Shadow: And why is this guy, doing here? It's time to go. He gonna put in the storage and then he saw a Gadget then Jody save Phoenix Jody: Come on! Black Shadow look so angry, and he's gonna fight them USApyon: Come back! Then he got teleported from him USApyon: Dani!? He got teleported again USApyon: Again!? They are fighting him, and they defeated Him Hours later Shoutmon: Well, Big Blue is safe. Falcon: I better go to Mute City. Jibanyan: Huh? Leave that Phoenix? Whisper: Yeah, your gonna stick to racing? Jody: Falcon. It's finished. Falcon: Thank you. He dressed up for the party Jody: Flacon. Can I have some time with you? Falcon: I have to see my friend first. Phoenix: Listen here, Falcon. You saved me, and Big Blue as well. And for that, I'm very grateful. But please promise you won't be late for you next race. And even though. Don't even think about make some messing around the tracks. Falcon: Don't worry, I won't. And I think I could use some help for you. You must be tired from all the Crime you had. And- I wouldn't mind a second chance to help you, right. Phoenix: (Sigh) Yes. I can be tired. But let me feel you Something, Falcon. Seeing the happy faces of all the People like your friends, when they discover how you could race like us, and this time they will know what it takes to be Racer. And you, Falcon- you always look after your friends and your heart. What if something tried to take all of that away from you? We both have very important things to do, Falcon. Mine is to take care of future and the past, and yours is to take care of your friends and the city. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the hero of Mute City- Captain Falcon. The famous racer. The True Racer! Falcon... and Mute City is your home. Don't you see? Crowd rely on both of us to do our jobs. Mute City needs your attention... and I know Big Blue needs mine- urgently. Flacon: You're right. I am the True Racer of Mute City! And if the city got some trouble, they always need my help. And I can help everyone in Mute City! Jody: That's the Spirit! Come on, let's go back. We're gonna have a race today. Falcon: Okay, let's go. Phoenix: Good luck, Falcon! Damemon Well, there he goes. Phoenix: Yes, and I've got lots of crime to do. Then Falcon's Medal is glow Jody: What's going on? Falcon: I don't know. I don't think I make one like that. Damemon put his Xros Loader down and it created a Star Symbol, the Medal is Glowing and it created a Crest, Damemon aim his Xros Loader and he got it Damemon: We better go. Phoenix: Before you go, Digimon... didn't anyone who help people like you? If I recall correctly - was the one who help you. Damemon: Oh right... She did. Phoenix: Tell you what, when you find her. Make sure you can help her. Damemon: I will, but.. Do you know where I can find Oppossummon? Phoenix: Don't know.... but don't give up! Remember, if you believe in Oppossummon, you will find her. Just as you found your partner. Damemon: Okay. He left